Twilight of Hope
by DragonSoultheDragonPony
Summary: Mindless, relentless, viscous, these are what we of the Twilight Dragons programmed to do nothing but destruction and death under Deathwing's command or so we thought, as a young female blue dragon is brought before him and turned into a Twilight dragon to find there is nothing mindless about them, she sees a side of Deathwing she never thought was there and becomes his Consort...
1. Chapter 1

Twilight of Hope

From Blue to Twilight

Deep within the Twilight Citadel laid past out a young blue dragon her body was as blue as a sapphire her wings were light blue glide was connected to her tail she has two horns white on my head she groaned and slowly opened her eyes they were light purple eyes she looked around she wondered how she even got her then her mind was slowly starting to remember what happened she had been captured by Cho'gall a two headed ogre that just be looking at him mortals were be scared and run for their lives but not her she fought him to get him out of her home land she looked around again she noticed that she was chained down she growled and began to fight her restrains "Enough!"

She froze and looked to see Cho'gall not far away from her she growled at him "Little Wyrm" one of the heads said "There is no escape you well die here." The other continued

She growled at him "No before the master sees what we should do with you…" Cho'gall continued then he left

She didn't know what he was really meaning to that she looked away and tried to find a way to escape her situation for hours she tried to figure something out but nothing "Master this way…" she heared Cho'gall said

"This one better be good Cho'gall!" another voice replied

The Blue Dragon's eyes widened her knew that voice all she remained still has she felt the heat coming from his body "Here it is master…" Cho'Gall said

She felt his eyes on her she was scared to move or even look at him she then saw his claw come onto her snout she growled and bit him he roared in pain then she roared as she felt something suddenly pull on her neck "Enough Cho'gall leave!" he growled

"B-but master-." Cho'Gall said

"GO!" he growled

Cho'gall then left the area the young dragon felt his eyes on her again "Well it has been a while since I have seen a child of Malygos…" he said

Her eyes widened to that "And I know you well… Celestigosa" he said

She froze there "And how do you know my name, Deathwing?" she asked

Celestigosa saw his claw come on her snout again she tried to bit him again but he wouldn't let her he pulled her face to make her look at him "Let's just say I had been keeping my eyes on a dragon there…" he replied

She growled at him he moved a little closer to her face he still hold her snout "I'm just wondering how a blue dragon like you got captured?" he asked

Celestgosa didn't want to answer that she tried to get him to let her snout go but it wasn't working "But it matters not… you won't be like this for long…" Deathwing said

Celestigosa was confused to that he let go of her snout she shook her head but looked at him again he looked to one of the twilight cultist "You come here now!" he growled

The cultist came to him "Yes?" she asked

"Take this dragon to the Twilight chambers *looks at Celestigosa* I'll be there in a while…" Deathwing said then left

Celestigosa was really confused now she didn't know what was going on, the cultist got other cultists to help her they then pulled Celestigosa by the chain around her neck she growled and fought to get free but they had shocked her she roar in pain finally got to a huge chamber Celestigosa looked around but she still fought the Twilight cultists the room was dark and light purple Celestigosa saw Twilight Drakes everywhere she didn't know what Deathwing was planning for her but she was not liking it at all her eyes soon widened to when she was finally dragged to a large machine she didn't know what it was, the cultists dragged Celestigosa into it and chain her she tried to fight this but she couldn't "Enough Dragon!" she heared a voice say

She looked to see a Twilight cultist he was about ready to attack her she growled at him "That's enough…"

Celestigosa looked up to see Deathwing walking into the room she growled at him the cultist left as Deathwing moved towards her Celestigosa raised her head a little once he was close enough she unleashed her Celestial breath on him the Twilight drake and dragon were shocked to see that kind of attack from a dragon like her, she continued to use her breath until Deathwing brought his claw to her face she roared as his claw hit her leaving behind a scar under her eyes she glared at him again "There is more where that came from Celestigosa!" he growled

"Bite me!" she growled back

Deathwing then went to one of the female Twilight Dragons and whispered into her ear what he wanted she nodded and left to get something Celestigosa had a feeling he was not going to kill her the Twilight Dragon came back and whispered back to him he looked at Celestigosa "It seems we are ready…" he said

"Ready? Ready for what exactly?" Celestigosa asked

Deathwing moved to her they locked eyes "Your transformation…" he simply replied

Celestigosa's eyes soon widened to that she was not expecting this she was expecting to be killed but this Deathwing moved away he nodded at the female Twilight Dragon she nodded back they a door was starting to close on her Celestigosa panicked she tried to fight her why out but the chains were too strong for her Deathwing just watched "You will be the first to be changed like this…" he said as the door completely closed on her

"No… no this can't be happening!" Celestigosa cried

She felt energies all around her she struggled to get free but then she screamed in pain as she felt the energies she tried to grip the ground under her but she had nothing to hold onto she felt her mind and body changing but just as it was about to change her mind something within triggered and stopped it from getting her mind she still screamed in pain for hours till it stopped her legs couldn't hold her weight she fell but was barley awake as the doorway opened again she could see was Deathwing moving towards her "It is done… you well be and forever be known as Celestiona…" he said

She tried to looked at herself but she body could keep her away any longer she closed her eyes and past out.

**Me: Fixing the Chapters and I changed her name XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight of Hope

Being a Twilight Dragon

For hours the young dragon was passed out she was slowly beginning to wake up she began to think to herself. Ok girl it was all a dream you'll wake up and be back in Coldarra be home where you belong and-.

"I thought she would be away by now…" a voice said

She froze she didn't know that voice but she then knew that she was not in Coldarra she heared footsteps coming towards her "Still nothing?"

She froze again heading Deathwing's voice again "Still nothing but she is still alive…" the other voice replied

"Very well, once she wakes call for me and I'll take her off of your claws for a bit…" Deathwing said then he was gone

The young dragon began trying to remember what happened it took a while then she remembered, she remembered everything now she knew what they were refusing to, slowly she was waking up more she groaned and the Twilight Dragons heared her "Celestiona…" one said

She froze once again. Celestiona? She thought

She didn't recognise the name she thought for a while then she remembered what Deathwing said before she passed out 'It is done… you well be and forever be known as Celestixia.' She then knew that he changed her name she slowed opened her eyes to see female Twilight Dragons around her she groaned again "Your awake Celestiona." One said

She yawned and lifted her head "Shh don't move to much sister…" another said

"S-sister?" she asked

"Yes… you are one of us at last…" a third replied

She didn't want to believe what they were saying she then lifted her head more and looked at her body her sapphire blue scales were gone they were now a Dark Purple color her wings were now light purple wing she got up and looked to see crescent moons on her shoulders and head there were also silver bracelets on her forelegs she just couldn't believe it she was no longer a Blue dragon she was now a Twilight Dragon she backed away in shocked "Celestiona calm down it's ok sister…" one of the other twilight dragons said "Father well be here soon everything well be ok…"

She growled lowly to the thought of her calling Deathwing father she didn't want to think about it. This can't be happening! She cried to herself

She was still in shock and now her mind was all over the place… wait her mind? She froze for a minute. How do I remember everything? She asked herself

What she remembered being told that Twilight Dragons and drakes were mindless but she had her mind and her will she didn't understand what was going on then she thought of Deathwing said before she was changed 'You well be the first to be changed like this' if that was the case something must of backfired for her to still have her mind and will she then heared footsteps coming she lowered her head and closed her eyes the other Twilight Dragons moved out of the way so that Deathwing could move right to her "Celestiona." He said

She slowly turned her head to look at him inside her she wanted to attack him for this but she didn't "Come with me… we need to talk." He continued

Deathwing began to leave the room, Celestiona sighed she got up and followed him she was not wanting to but she did anyway they walked through the Citadel. They walked through she never talked with him and he never said anything to her they walked through a room that was familiar to her it was where she was when she was taken here room Celestiona didn't know what was going on here she saw that there were Netherdrakes everywhere and they were chained to the walls and crying in pain she then realised what was going on "Celestiona!" Deathwing called

She looked to see him looking at her she quickly moved to him once she was with him again he continued to walk out of the chamber Celestiona followed not too far behind wanting to get away from the scene they entered a large room Deathwing looked at her she looked at him "Tell me Celestiona *looks into her eyes* do you know who you are?" he asked

She looked at him she wanted to her other name but she didn't know what he would react that her mind was not changed she just wanted get away from here but where would she go? She couldn't go back to Coldarra looking like this she looked away and sighed "Well?" he asked

She closed her eyes as tears fell down her face but he didn't see them she looked at him again "Celestiona is my name…" she replied

Deathwing grinned to that "And who do you serve?" he asked

"You… and the old gods…" she lied

"Very good now. He replied as he moved to her

Celestixia didn't know what he was up to but she didn't like him being this close to her she brought her head up and looked at him in the eyes he leaned to her ear "Just need to clarify who you served…" he whispered

Deathwing then moved away from her she looked at him "Come on time for you to get back to the others…" he said

Celestiona got up and they both headed back to the room they had left before once they got there Deathwing was gone and she was left with the Twilight Dragons she laid down and lowered her head in her thoughts. This is my life now… I'll never see my family again. She thought

She closed her eyes as a few tears fell out of them she stayed there for the rest of the day Deathwing would come in and out he look at her more than the others because she was still different to the rest Celestiona then closed her eyes and fell asleep for the night…


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight of Hope

Accepting a New Life

For days Celestiona had been adjusting to her new life she was still not happy about it, but she didn't really have a choice she was in her thoughts think of what she was going to be here she didn't know why there were so many female Twilight Dragons contained in one room. Back as a blue she had fought many before but they were mostly male, she was lying down away from the others most of them were young like her but they were born Twilight Dragons she was not one of them who was a lot older than the rest was with her more than the others. Celestixia was accompanied by her a lot she didn't really know why it was like she was preparing her for something.

The two were beside each other the older dragon was making sure that Celestiona looking nice and never filthy she had never been treated like this before but she didn't really want to be was just wanted to be home with her family she sighed "You ok?" the older dragon asked

Celestiona turned her head to her "Why are you doing this?" she asked

The older dragon looked into her eyes she brought her face down to hers "I will tell you what this is about." She replied

Celestiona looked into her eyes "You just need to listen to me carefully Celestiona." She continued

Celestiona nodded the older dragon looked around "You set that lord Deathwing came in and out a lot *looks at her* it is for a reason… and I know this reason…" she continued

"Ok… what is this reason?" Celestiona asked

The older dragon looked deeper into her eyes "This chambers… he calls the Twilight Chambers… be it is known by another name…" she replied

"And what is the name?" Celestiona asked

"Breeding chambers…" she replied

Celestiona's eyes widened and she looked away looking at all of the other dragons here "S-so… you're saying that… we are…" she shuddered

"Broodmothers yes you are…" she replied

Celestiona was in shock this was her life? Becoming a broodmother for the Twilight Dragonflight "But… what is his reason for coming in here?" she asked

The older dragon looked at her "He has not chosen his twilight prime consort… and he well be picking one of you to be that…" she whispered

Celestiona froze in shock she didn't know what to do, the older dragon could see that she was unsure about all of this "Shh it'll be ok… just relax and calm down…" she whispered

Calm down? How can I calm down when this was forced onto me? Celestiona asked herself

She laid her head down in her thoughts she then closed her eyes to rest her mind and body, hours seemed to go by the young twilight dragons were asleep but Celestixia was just starting to wake up she moved her head slightly up to hear someone walking into the chambers "What are you doing here?" she heared the older Twilight Dragon asked

"I'm just seeing the batch of females is all…" the other replied

Celestiona didn't recognise the voice at all "You are not allowed here Sintharia!" the older dragon said

Sintharia? Celestiona thought

She just laid there in shock she remembered that name she just couldn't believe it "I can do I want!" Sintharia replied

"No you can't you may be Lord Deathwing's Prime but not of the Twilight Dragonflight…" the older dragon said

"I'm the one that created your kind, don't you ever forget that!" Sintharia growled

Celestiona didn't move on hearing all of this she felt two eyes upon her and they were slowly moving to her "Sintharia don't wake them up they had a long day…"

"I'm not I just want to look at this one closely…" Sintharia replied

Celestiona was frightened she didn't know what was about to happen "SINTHARIA!"

All three of them jumped to that Sintharia and the other dragon looked to see Deathwing he was not happy "What are you doing here?" he asked

Sintharia tried to speak but she had never been yelled at by him before she was taken by surprise "I… I…" she started to say

"Get back to our chambers, we well talk there now go!" Deathwing growled

Sintharia didn't hesitate she got up and left the chamber Deathwing watched her leave then he looked at the older twilight dragon "I'll make sure she don't do this again *looks at Celestiona* what was she going to do with Celestiona?" he asked

"I don't really know all she said was wanting to look at her closely…" the older twilight dragon replied

Deathwing looked at her "I'll see to it that she doesn't came back here *begins to leave* protect them Aleixia." He said

"I well." Aleixia replied

Celestiona just stayed there not moving at all she didn't know what that was all about but it involved her when Deathwing said her name she felt that the older dragon was beside her she groaned and opened her eyes "Celestiona … you're up early…" Aleixia said

"I know… I can't sleep…" she replied

Aleixia sighed "Shh its ok just rest." She said

Celestiona did just that they both stayed beside each other till the other Twilight dragons were waking up, tho they were up and ready for the day ahead Celestiona was not she just laid there in her thoughts she was now scared that she was the one that Deathwing was going to pick she didn't want it but again she didn't really have a choice she sighed as she got up and went to join the others. Aleixia watched her she knew that she was a lot different from the other Twilight Dragons but we had her duties to keep her safe just like the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight of Hope

Become One with Me…

Days had past and all of the female Twilight Dragons were waiting to finally be what they were meant to become but Celestiona was not she was scared she didn't know what was going to happen she had noticed that Deathwing had been keeping an eye on her every time he come in she was laying down far from the others in her thoughts to what might happen the door opened she lifted her head to see Deathwing walking in he was watching her almost like he was saying 'I hope you are ready' to her she looked away from him, Deathwing looked at Aleixia "Get them ready…" he said

"Yes my lord…" Aleixia replied

Deathwing then walked away into a room waiting, Aleixia started to get the female Dragons in groups Celestiona waited tho she was not looking forward to this. She got up Aleixia looked at her then moved to her "Celestiona please remain here till I call you ok?" she asked

Celestiona looked at her before she sat down again "Ok…" she replied

Aleixia then moved back to the others, Celestiona was confused but she waited till it was her time. One by one the dragons were escorted in and out till finally she was called in Celestiona followed Aleixia into the room "Wait here he well be with you in a bit…" she said then left

Celestiona watched her leave and closed the door she looked around it was a large chamber she then laid herself on the ground as she waited she sighed and lowered her head for what seemed like hours she was left in the room waiting she finally heared the door open again she lifted her head to see him now moving towards her she didn't take her eyes off him she was scared to. Deathwing looked into her eyes then he moved right up to her "Everything well be fine just relax…" he said

**(Warning: This next Part is 18+ if you are under age or don't like please don't ready)**

Deathwing moved behind her, Celestiona was confused to what he said she didn't know what was coming suddenly she felt his body climb onto her she went to look and her eyes widened she couldn't believe what was happening._ Oh no…_ she thought

Deathwing leaned himself onto her and nuzzled her neck Celestiona looked away and froze she didn't know what to do, but she knew what was about to happen he was going to mate with her he had chosen her to be his twilight mate she closed her eyes and relaxed herself tho she didn't want to. Deathwing smiled as she relaxed herself he slowly and gently moved her tail away Celestiona shut her eyes really tight feeling that "Shh don't move…" he whispered into her ear

Tho she didn't want this but she didn't have must of a choice in the matter "P-please… don't hurt m-me…" she said lowly

Deathwing knew that she was scared about this "I'll try just stay calm and relaxed…" he whispered

Celestiona tried to calm herself down she started to breath heavily she felt him move her tail away more before he started to enter her, she gasped in pain. _Oh lord!_ She cried to herself

Her head flew right up into his as she gasped Deathwing himself was taken by surprise to that he placed his claw gently on her face "Shh." he whispered as he slowly pushed her head back down

Celestiona was now in the heat her eyes shut and her month open trying to breath she laid her head back on the ground still trying to breath, the pain was so intense she didn't know how to get rid of it she opened her eyes slightly and gripped the earth under her, she kept herself from screaming as he moved further into her she never thought pain like this would be from just mating with someone she yelped as he broke thought and was fully inside of her she slightly turned her head to look at him she was still breathing heavily Deathwing moved his face to hers and nuzzled it "Shh it'll be fine…" he whispered again

_You are crazy... it won't be fine, it HURTS!_ She cried to herself

Deathwing waited for a while before Celestiona's body finally released it tightness he held onto her, pulling out slightly and thrusted back in making her yelp in pain Celestiona looked away upon feeling this she closed her eyes and lowly whimpered as he continued to thrust into her, her thoughts were all over the place this was worst then she ever thought would happen to her. She would of rather been killed then have to go through this, but this was what happened to her forced into a life she never wanted and living in fear suddenly she gasped and snapped her eyes open "W-what?" she asked

She looked back at him he was grinning like he was loving what he hit and repeated in that spot she moaned this time and went red she then knew what happened it was her sweet spot she didn't even know why it was even called that she moaned again her face went redder "That's my girl…" he whispered

She never thought he would call her that, she felt her body reaching her limit she didn't know how much longer she would be able to handle this, Deathwing was reaching his as well he thrusted a few more times before he groaned as he released into her body Celestiona gasped and moaned as she felt his seed enter her body they both had collapsed Deathwing moved to her neck and had bitten her she cried out a little once he pulled away from the bite he pulled out of her as well.

**(It's over)**

Celestiona laid there in pain, shock and _exhaustion she looked at him as he moved off her "Rest now Celestiona… tomorrow you'll be living with me and Sintharia …" he said lowly_

Tho her body didn't show it she was in even more shock to hear that she was not going to be with the Twilight Dragons anymore but with Deathwing himself and his other mate she didn't know what was going to happen she laid her head down breathing heavily Deathwing moved away and began to leave the chamber he looked at Aleixia "Help her back to her sleeping area… I'll come for her tomorrow…" he whispered

"Yes my lord…" Aleixia replied

Deathwing then left the area Aleixia moved to Celestiona, she looked at her "Come on I'll help you…" Aleixia said

Celestiona started to get up Aleixia helped her and escorted her out of room all of the other dragons looked at them as she was escorted back to her sleeping area she laid down lowered her head and fell asleep, Aleixia looked at the others "Do not disturb her or Lord Deathwing well have your heads…" she said

The Twilight Dragons looked at her then at Celestiona in shock they then knew that it was her he chose, they never seemed to bothered her after that tho some who did try they were told off by Aleixia but she was other whys not disturbed.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight of Hope

Mates of the Aspect of Death

For hours Celestiona was resting after Deathwing mated with her she was still in a little pain from it but she was able to rest peacefully, all but Aleixia was asleep she was watching over them as they rested she continued to watch them then she heared the door open she looked to see Deathwing walk in "My Lord?" she asked

Deathwing walked to her "I'm guessing you are here for Celestiona?" Aleixia asked

"Yes I am." He replied and looked at Celestiona

"Why now my lord?" Aleixia asked

Deathwing looked at her "I want to get her out of here sooner than later, one for Sintharia to get use to her and two *looks around* getting her out quietly…" he replied

Aleixia got up and looked at him "Ok my lord… I'll get her up…" she said

"Please do…" he replied

Aleixia slowly and quietly moved to Celestiona once she was to her she nudged her, Celestiona groaned lowly she opened her eyes to look into Aleixia's "Time to get up." He said lowly

Celestiona was a little confused but then she saw Deathwing looking at them she knew why he was here she slowly got up she and Aleixia moved to him Celestiona was scared "Here you are my lord…" Aleixia said

Deathwing moved to Celestiona he looked into her eyes and she did the same he then looked at Aleixia "Don't you worry *looks at Celestiona again* I'll take good care of her…" he replied

Aleixia nodded and looked at Celestiona "Come let us go…" Deathwing said

Deathwing began to leave the chambers Celestiona took a deep breath and she left as well they both walked for a while, Celestiona had no idea where he was leading her she felt like they were going into the earth itself they stopped at a gate she looked at him confused suddenly it opened fast making her jump in surprise he looked at her "Come it'll be ok…" he said

He walked thought the door Celestiona stood there for a minute before she entered as well once they both were in it closed behind her, she looked around again it looked like they were in the core of the planet but they were not she continued to follow him till they reached the bottom when she looked past Deathwing she stopped and her eyes widened there before her was Sintharia but she was asleep and she was surrounded by black and twilight dragon eggs, Deathwing turned to her "This is our chambers Celestiona… you may come and go as you please but you must always return here…" he said

Celestiona looked at him and nodded he smiled "Good now you rest I'll see you both in a while…" he continued then left

Celestiona watched him leave once he was out of sight she slowly moved to an area away from Sintharia and trying not to wake her once she got to it she laid down and rested her head she closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep only resting her body. About 3 hours had past and Deathwing was still out but Celestiona never bothered with that she was still resting and being aware of her surroundings she then heared someone waking up and remained there trying not to make a sound "Oh… I see he has brought you here finally…" she heared Sintharia's voice

It was a strong voice to Celestiona she then opened her eyes and looked at her they looked into each other's eyes "Y-yes…" Celestiona replied

"There is no need to be scared young twilight dragon…" Sintharia said

Something told Celestiona that she was not going to get along with her at all she just looked at her "Tell me… what is your name?" Sintharia asked

"C-Ce-Celestiona…" she replied

Sintharia then got up and moved to her Celestiona became a little scared to that she locked her eyes with hers "You get scared easily… well I'm sure we can get that out of you just has easily…" she said

Celestiona gulped "Sintharia!"

Both of the females looked to see Deathwing "My Lord… I didn't think you wou-." Sintharia started to say

"I told you the other day to leave her alone, she doesn't need any of your 'teaches'." Deathwing growled

Celestiona's eyes widened to that "My lord I was only trying to get to know her is all…" Sintharia replied

Deathwing growled at her Sintharia backed away and lowered her head "I'm sorry it won't happen again…" she said

"It better not." Deathwing replied he looked at Celestiona

She looked at him scared and shocked that he just told off his prime like that so fast almost like he was trying to protect her, Deathwing then got something for his mates to eat Sintharia began to eat hers but Celestiona looked at it funny she didn't know where to start and she had her mind on Sintharia, Deathwing knew that he took his claw and tore the flesh of the dead creature the smell of it took Celestiona's mind away from Sintharia and looked at the food "Eat up Celestiona… get your strength up…" Deathwing said

Celestiona looked at him before she looked back at the food and began to eat it Deathwing smiled then he looked at Sintharia "Now behave yourself Sintharia don't push her let her get use to you and you to her alright?" he asked

Sintharia pulled away from her meal and looked at him "Yes my Lord…" she replied

Deathwing then left the chamber again, once he was gone Sintharia looked at Celestiona she looked at her "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you are a Twilight Dragon… I may have created your kind but you are not one of my creations." she said

Celestiona lowered her head to that scared of her even more she then tried to hide her face in her meal but she knew that Sintharia was still looking at her. Great I'm now terrified around Deathwing's consort… she thought. This is not going to be good…

Celestiona knew that this was not going to be an easy road for her and that her life as a Twilight Dragon and Deathwing's consort was going to be harder then she thought…


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight of Hope

Why Her Over the Others?

The day was almost over and Celestiona was still quit scared of Sintharia she had been with her all day and it was not easy for her, she was resting away from her tears were slowly falling down her face she had her head out of Sintharia's line of sight because she would insult her about crying to easily. Celestiona just wanted to get away from here as she closed her eyes she could feel Sintharia's glaring eyes on her she just ignored them and fell asleep but was aware of her surroundings, Sintharia never took her eyes off of Celestiona she really didn't understand why Deathwing picked her over the ones she selected for him she was so focused on her that she never heared someone coming down into to the chambers she then heared something she looked at her eyes widened to see Deathwing "My lord…" she said getting up

Deathwing looked at her before he looked over at Celestiona and moved to her Sintharia lowly growled "I heared that…" he said

Sintharia looked away once he say that Deathwing looked at Celestiona he had noticed that there were tears falling down her face, he looked and moved to Sintharia she looked at him "I sure hope you didn't harm her Sintharia…" he said

"No I have not…" she simply replied

Deathwing looked into her eyes he didn't really believe her he then turned away and heading back to Celestiona "You keep the eggs safe… I'll be with her tonight…" he said

Sintharia looked at him "My lord…" she replied

Deathwing stopped and looked at her "I do have a question?" Sintharia continued as she lowered her head

He turned to her "What is it?" he asked

Sintharia lifted her head and looked at him "Why did you pick her? Out of all the others and the ones I selected for you?" she asked

Deathwing just stared for a few minute before he replied "I told you… I wanted a young Twilight Dragon because she would survive longer…" he replied

Sintharia looked into his eyes, Deathwing looked at Celestiona and moved closer to her "But… she is so young and-." Sintharia started to say

Deathwing sighed and turned his head to her "I know Sintharia but I wanted her to be my twilight prime… you can't chose who I want as a mate…" he replied

Sintharia lowered her head again and closed her eyes "I'm sorry my lord…" she said

Deathwing then looked at Celestiona again he then slowly moved behind her and he laid down curling himself around her, Celestiona jumped to him doing that she lifted her upper body up but he gently grabbed and pulled her to him "Shh." He whispered

Celestiona let him move her back to him but she looked away from him once her upper body was back down he lowered his head onto her neck nuzzling her, Celestiona didn't move at all she didn't know what to do "Relax…" Deathwing whispered into her ear

Celestiona just laid there, breathing heavily her eyes were locked onto Sintharia but she was looking away from the two of them. What do I do? She asked herself

She then felt something wet on her neck she turned her head slightly she knew now what it was, Deathwing was licking her neck and licked over the bite he made on her the other day she felt a little pain from it she whimpered lowly and looked away closing her eyes. Deathwing heared her whimper he moved away from her neck and wrapped his wing around her pulling her closer to him and he wrapped his tail around hers, Celestiona didn't know why he was doing that for she moved her head to look at him "W-what are-?" she asked

Deathwing silenced her with a little kiss, Celestiona's eyes widened to it she was not expecting him to do that. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes shock was all over her eyes he nuzzled her face "Don't be shy…" he whispered "Just relax… you'll get use to this…"

Celestiona was not too sure about that she didn't want to get use to the treatment he was giving her, but again she had never been treated like this before "Rest you need it…" Deathwing said lowly

She looked at him before she laid her head down closed her eyes and fell asleep, Deathwing smiled he tighten his wing around her lowered his head and fell asleep as well. After a Sintharia lifted her head and looked at the two of them sleeping it had been a while since she had seen him like this she sighed. Maybe… I should give her a chance… she thought

Sintharia lowered her head but never took her eyes off the two of them till she closed her eyes and fell asleep as well, the night past Celestiona slowly opened her eyes to see a black wing around her she knew it was Deathwing's she just laid there she felt that he was just starting to wake up he lifted his head and looked at her he smiled he nuzzled her face "See you in a while…" he whispered

Celestiona just laid there trying not to move, Deathwing got up and left the area Celestiona slightly opened her eyes to see him go once he was gone she sighed and curled herself into a tight ball, she stayed like that for a while till she felt something nudge her she slowly opened her eyes to her shock it was Sintharia she just stared at her a little scared "Celestiona come with me." Sintharia said

Sintharia moved away from her Celestiona lifted her head and looked at her before got up and slowly followed her they walked out of the chambers as they were walking the dragons around them would not look at them or get too close Celestiona was curious about that finally Sintharia and led her into a room that not many dragons or cultists just them Celestiona looked at her "W-what are we doing h-here?" she asked

Sintharia sighed and looked at her "I needed to speak you alone without any one interrupting." She replied

Celestiona lowered her head to that she was not sure about the idea Sintharia turned to her "Hay… it's nothing bad I just want to talk." She continued

"O-ok." Celestiona replied

Sintharia walked a little more into the room before she sat down Celestiona moved a little bit as well but never took her eyes off her "I know I said I was noting going to be easy on you…" Sintharia said then she sighed "But I had not seen our lord be like the way he is with you in years."

Celestiona was a little confused to that "I'm going to help you adjust to this life Celestixia… I'll explain everything that happens around here with his mates." Sintharia continued

"Ok…" Celestiona replied

Sintharia then moved to her a little "You know how he told me off yesterday…" she said

Celestiona nodded "Deathwing is vary, vary protective over us he even well tell of one if they are getting at the other like you saw yesterday." Sintharia explained

Celestiona know understood why he was like that she looked down "I see." She replied

Sintharia lifted her head "You noticed that the others were not in titled to come near us?" she asked

"Yes." Celestiona replied

"Well one had gotten at me years ago Deathwing was around and he attacked that dragon he was not happy that the other got at me." Sintharia said

Celestiona looked at her "S-so you're meaning they don't want that happing to them so they just keep away?" she asked

Sintharia nodded "Deathwing nearly killed the other even tho he was a black he did what was necessary to keep me safe." She replied

Now it was all making sense to her she didn't really think that but now she understood it after a while Sintharia and Celestiona went back to their chambers for the night Deathwing had come back in shortly after them and he again laid beside Celestiona as she had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight of Hope

The Non-Corrupted Black Wyrm

Mouths had gone by and Celestiona had gotten use to her new life she never thought that Twilight Dragons were ever like this she had gotten used to being around them that she almost felt at home but she knew that it was not she still wished she was never changed and she wished she never became Deathwing's Twilight Consort she hated to think about it she was not so afraid of Deathwing now tho it just shocked her to see a soft side to him she was told that he didn't even know anything about care or love but in her time here it sees it's just to make the mortals scared of him and his flight Celestiona was in the Twilight Highlands flying over the land watching the Mortals.

She was flying high minding her own business when suddenly she was tackled to the ground she didn't know what hit her she roared in pain upon hitting the ground and she was held down by something she opened her eyes they soon widened to see a Black Dragon holding her down and glaring at her. Celestiona knew it was a female she got a good look at her, her body was black with purple from her neck to her tail her, she had Emerald Green eyes she had horns of the bighorn sheep she had three Black and Purple armor plates at the end of her tail and one of each of her forelegs like the Dreamer and they looked like they were attached to her by Magenta vine like detail her wing glide connected onto her tail "Twilight Filth you are going to die!" she growled

The Black Dragon went to strike at her "Wait!" Celestiona cried

The dragon stopped and looked at her funny "Excuse me?" she asked

"Please… I don't even know what is going on here and why are you attacking me…" Celestiona replied

That made the Dragon confused "You're a Twilight Dragon… your filth to this world." She growled

"Please… hear me out." Celestiona cried

The Dragon glared at her "I'm not fully what you think I am…" Celestiona said

"You expect me to believe that?" the Dragon asked

The Dragon went to strike at her again, Celestiona looked away and cowered "I was not born like this!" she cried

The Dragon stopped again and looked at her "What do you mean?" she asked

Celestiona looked at her "I… I was a Blue Dragon… Deathwing turned me just a few months ago." She explained

The Dragon just looked at her "I remember everything I was before this…" Celestixia continued

"Prove it to me." The dragon said

Celestiona then brought her claw to the dragon's face and showed her everything that happened to her once she saw it all the Dragon was in shock and looked at her "You… were forced into this…" she said

Celestiona looked into her eyes the Dragon got off of her Celestixia got up "I'm sorry…" the Dragon said

"It's fine… you are the only dragon that knows about me now…" Celestiona replied "By the Way my name is Celestiona."

The Dragon looked at her "Mine is Shaiona." She replied

"It's nice to meet you but… why did you attack me I thought all of the Black Dragon were on Deathwing's side." Celestiona said

Shaiona looked down and sighed "I would be if I was not left in a place to die as a whelp." She replied

Celestiona's eyes widened to that "I'm Neltharion's Third child since he became Deathwing *looks at her* I am now the Earth-Warder." Shaiona said

"So you have had a hard life too." Celestiona replied "But what are you doing here now?"

"I have stopped Deathwing from getting to the Planet's core and I looked into his eyes… I actually saw through them and saw my father's emerald eyes." Shaiona replied

Celestiona's eyes widened "You mean… Neltharion?" She asked

Shaiona nodded "My father is trapped inside of Deathwing I need to free him and I found a way do so but…" she said

"But what?"

"I need to get a Blue Dragon to him to do so."

Celestiona looked at her confused "A Blue Dragon?" she asked

"Her name is Deriviagosa." Shaiona replied

Celestiona's eyes widened even more "T-that's my mother." She said

"I guess you don't know… your mother is in love with Neltharion." Shaiona replied

"What but how?" Celestiona asked

"I looked into her memories I saw the why she was looking at my father she loves him she is the only one that can free him." Shaiona replied

"I thought Sintharia would be the one." Celestiona said

"She is too far gone she hates Deathwing on the inside she may not show it but he had raped her a lot and I see he made you his consort to." Shaiona replied

Celestiona lowered her head "You can help me." Shaiona said

Celestiona looked at her "You can tell me what Deathwing is up to, show you showed me what you are to him he well keep you close we'll meet up every once in a while to talk about what he is doing and if he get your mother tell me everything and I'll explain to you have to do." Shaiona continued

"Ok I'll do that *looks to see the Sun is setting* crap I have to get back." Celestiona replied

"Go we'll see each other again." Shaiona said as she flew off

Celestiona flew off heading back to Twilight Citadel once she was there she got to her chambers with Sintharia already in there she looked at her "Celestiona… you ok?" she asked

Celestiona looked at her before she continued back to her area "Yes I'm fine." She replied and she laid down

Sintharia looked at her before she laid down as well it was a while before Deathwing came in, ever since she became his mate he always stayed beside her more than Sintharia he laid beside her and nuzzled her neck Celestiona would sometimes snuggle into him to get comfortable or she would just lay there she couldn't explain why she was like this around him, tho she hated being a Twilight Dragon and just wanted to be back in she couldn't do that her family would try to kill her she was heartbroken and then only ones she could get comfort from was Deathwing that was life now.

Tho after meeting Shaiona she had hope for her and even the Black Aspect trapped inside Deathwing she yawned, curled herself into him and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight of Hope

Why Me?

Celestiona had really gotten use to this and every now and then she would send word to Shaiona about Deathwing and the Twilight's Hammer, Celestiona had noticed that Whenever Deathwing was around mortals he was curl and deadly but around her and his army it was a total different story it was like he was trying to scare the world, Celestiona had gotten a better relationship with Sintharia that they both had trusted one another.

Sintharia and Celestiona were resting beside each other in the chambers below the citadel Celestiona was asleep with Sintharia watched over her Deathwing may have been rough with Sintharia but she had not let it get to her for Celestiona. She was asked to look after her while he was gone looking out for mortals around the highlands Sintharia had a wing around Celestiona as she slept and Celestiona had cuddled into her body she was smiling when suddenly the chambers began to shake it woke Celestiona she and Sintharia looked to see a Twilight's Hammer cultist come to them "What is going on?" Sintharia asked

"A raid… has come they have killed Cho'Gall… their after you now…" he said

Celestiona's eyes widened Sintharia then got up "Try to delay them…" she said

The cultist nodded and went to trying to delay them Sintharia looked at Celestiona "Come with me…" she said

Celestiona got up and followed Sintharia she took her to a hidden room "Get in and don't make any noises…" she continued

Celestiona did what she said then looked at her "What about you?" she asked

Sintharia lowered her head and closed her eyes "You're more precious to Deathwing then I am… you must be protected…" she replied

Celestiona's eyes widened she knew what she meant to that "Sintharia… no…" she cried

"Keep him happy Celestiona… give him what I cannot…" Sintharia replied as she closed the door on her

Celestiona then tried to get out she didn't want to be alone she wanted to still have someone with her she couldn't see anything but she could hear the raid coming down and she Sintharia's voice but she couldn't really understand what she as saying "Sintharia please let me out…" she called out

But all that was heared was fighting sounds and she knew what this raid was going to do to Sintharia, it was a long fight and Celestiona had tried to get out of the room she was in but she could get out and then she heared a loud roar on the other side her heart fell and tears began to fill her eyes "S-Si-Sintharia?" she asked

She knew it was her dying roar it set in that she was now Deathwing's last consort she just couldn't believe it she ran into a corner of the room curled up into a ball and cried, meanwhile Deathwing was about to head off to grim Batol when hen heared a loud roar he stopped and his eyes widened he knew that roar he looked to see the Bastion of Twilight up in smoke he then flew to it as fast as he could. Once he was there he couldn't believe his eyes he slowly wanted through the citadel everything was killed when he saw Cho'Gall's body he didn't really know what to think but then his mind with back on the roar he heared he rushed to the chambers below and once he was there his heart fell to see the lifeless body of Sintharia he slowly moved to her body and nudged it but she was not responding he couldn't believe it she was gone he was about to lay beside her when he heared someone crying he turned his and to a room that the door was closed he moved to it and opened the door when he saw Celestiona in the corner he felt relieved that she was still alive he moved to her "Hay…" he said lowly

Celestiona didn't say anything she just laid their crying Deathwing laid beside her and curled himself around her once he did Celestixia had pushed herself into his body Deathwing wrapped a wing around her "Shh calm down Celestiona." He whispered

Celestiona kept herself snuggled into him "What happened?" he asked

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him "S-Sintharia… s-she shoved me in here a-and was killed…" she replied

Deathwing was a little surprised to that but he then knew why she would do that he then snuggled into her more "Shh everything will be ok…" he said

Celestiona closed her eyes again and she kept herself snuggled into him, she didn't know what to think anymore she just laid there crying "No one is going to hurt you…" he whispered

Deathwing had himself around her for while calming her down before she finally fell asleep, he knew that he was going to have to move her to keep her safe from the Mortals. Deathwing would do anything to keep his Twilight Flight/mate alive and this is what he planned on doing making sure Celestiona and the rest of his flights stay alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight of Hope

Celestiona and Tyrande…

For the past few days Celestiona had not been on her own she Deathwing was being really protective of her even since the Death of Sintharia he had been keeping her close he was not going to lose her. Celestiona had gotten to see more around Azeroth after becoming a Twilight Dragon but she was again always so close to Deathwing but she didn't really complain about it, Celestiona was under some trees hidden away and kept herself quite she was waiting for Deathwing to return to her she had obeyed him more then she would of liked but she was scared. I'm his… I do not belong to anyone but the Destroyer. She thought

Celestiona was in her thoughts then she had remembered something she had a mortal form but she had not changed into it since becoming a Twilight Dragon she had wondered if she still could, she closed her eyes and she remembered a memory of hers that was strong within seconds she transformed she opened her eyes and looked at herself she smiled "I did it." She said lowly

Her mortal form was really different from any other dragon's mortal form she had taken the form of a Draenei her hair was white as snow her skin was light blue, her armor was the same as one Achmage Rhonin. She was happy she was able to change into her mortal form she stood up and looked at herself and just as she was Deathwing had returned to see this he was shocked to see her like that Celestiona looked at him with wide eyes and she froze there "M-my lord…" she said

Deathwing continued to looked at her before he actually transformed himself Celestiona had never seen him do that before she didn't even know he had a mortal form he walked to her, he was still must taller than her she looked into his eyes as he was right up to her "You look beautiful." He whispered

That caused Celestiona to blush "I never knew you had a mortal from." He continued

Celestiona knew she had one but she didn't want to tell him that "I didn't know I did till now…" she replied

"And Why a Draenei? Why did you pick that race?" he asked

"I… wanted to be different…" she replied

Deathwing just smiled at her that was what he liked about her she was so different to any other dragon "It's getting late we need to rest for the night." He said

Celestiona nodded they both were still in their mortal forms resting beside each other Celestiona had fallen asleep tho Deathwing was still awake holding her close to him while they both were resting there hidden away was two set of mortal races watching the two the night Elves were just walking by when they saw the two but they didn't know what it was Deathwing he hadn't really transformed into his mortal form before and some didn't know he did have one "What is going on here?" a night elf asked in a whisper

One of the Night elves was a very well-known Elf she was the leader of them after all Tyrande Whisperwind had taken a group of Elves to scout Ashenvale they were not expecting to see these two in the forest "What should we do priestess?" a Night Elf asked

"For some reason the human looks familiar to me but I cannot place it and the Draenei… I have never seen her before…" Tyrande replied

"Should we go and see what this is about?" the Elf asked

Tyrande looked at him "No… something is telling me we shouldn't disturb them *looks at the others* you two go back to Darnassus… the rest of you stay here with me." She replied

The two nodded and left Tyrande and the other two remained with her they watched the two resting, Deathwing was running his fingers through Celestiona's hair he smiled to how soft it was he then felt a mortal presence around them he looked around and growled it made Tyrande and the other two Elves become confused then they had seen the other group here as well "Orcs." Tyrande whispered

Deathwing reacted fast and made an earth barrier around him and his mate the two groups were taken by surprise to it "Ok then…" a Night elf whispered

Tyrande looked at the Orcs she knew why there were "Dragonmaw Orcs? Here?" she asked

She also noticed that they were preparing from something it then dawned on her "Those two must be dragons… if the Dragonmaw is here." She said in a low tone

"Are you sure priestess?" one of the Elves asked

"I'm sure of it… there not just any Dragonmaw Orcs…" Tyrande replied

"Dragonslayers?" the two asked

Tyrande nodded "But if my suspicion is right *looks at the earth barrier* the human is Deathwing…" she relied

"What on Azeroth would he be doing here? And with another?" they asked

"That is what I would like to know." Tyrande replied

The three of them had remained hidden away not making any sound but the Orcs were not as quiet as the Night Elves the two groups waited for a while before the Barrier fell showing the two still in there mortal forms Deathwing looked at Celestiona and kissed her cheek "I'll be right back don't go anywhere." He whispered

Celestiona opened her eyes and looked at him "Ok… my lord." She replied

Before Deathwing left he told her to call for him if anything was to happen while he was gone she nodded tho she really hoped she wouldn't need to Deathwing got up and left leaving Celestiona to rest once more she closed her eyes and fell asleep again and then the Orcs moved in "Come on we'll use this Dragon to help us get that male…" one of them said

Tyrande knew that they were going to try and kill them but she still had a feeling that these Orcs were going to die… after a while Celestiona had woken up again she opened her eyes and found herself in a large cage she sat up and looked around "Finally awake Dragon?"

Celestiona turned around to see an Orc not too far from her she looked at him "Yes I know what you are really are… all of us do Dragon…" he continued

Celestiona didn't know what to do "W-what is this?" she asked

The Orc laughed "We are going to see what type of Dragon you are… and decide from there *looks at the Orcs around them* FIRE!" he shouted

Celestiona didn't know what he was meaning till she screamed in pain and fell to her hands and knees she then knew that they were trying to force her to transform she looked at the leader "Y-you w-ill r-regent t-this." She replied

The Orc laughed at her again Tyrande and the other two elves watched this all of them but Tyrande was confused to Celestiona's words after a while Celestiona couldn't take it any longer her body glowed and she suddenly transformed into her dragon form the Orcs stopped and they backed away in shock even the leader but he soon grinned "A Twilight… oh this is my lucky day…" he said

Tyrande was in shock more than the other elves. How did I not sense this? She asked herself

Celestiona looked at him "You-you asked for this…" she replied

The Orc was confused and Celestiona lifted her head and she let out a very, VERY loud roar the Orc soon realised she had just called for her mate he grinned "Perfect." He said

Meantime Deathwing was getting something when he heared Celestiona's roar he stopped and turned his head "Celestiona…" he said

Deathwing then ran to where she was, Celestiona continued to roar till she was hit and she cried in pain "That is enough Twilight Dragon." The Orc said

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Tyrande recognised the voice she looked to see Deathwing again in his mortal form the orcs looked at him "What are you going to do?" the leader asked "No Dragon can defeat us."

"I am not a normal Dragon orc… I even let one of your kind take the Dragon soul to impression Alexstrasza, You all are going to die!" Deathwing growled

The orc's eyes widened to him mentioning the Dragon Soul "I say again get away from my mate!" he roared

He Transformed into his dragon form and that made the Orcs panic they knew he was the world's most powerful dragon they began to run Tyrande couldn't believe that she was right about him Deathwing had killed all of the fleeing Orcs and the leader before he moved to Celestiona he saw her wounds he nuzzled her face Tyrande looked at that funny "Celestiona." He whispered

Celestiona opened her eyes to look into his "My lord…" she whispered

Deathwing smiled and nuzzled her more "Come I'll help you." He said

Tyrande was really confused to this she had never seen Deathwing act like this even to a Twilight Dragon. "This is strange…" one of the night elves said

Celestiona began to get up and Deathwing helped her up she struggled but she got up he then helped moved her away from the area Tyrande had to see why this Dragon was so different Deathwing helped her to an area before he stopped and looked at her "lay down… you need to heal." He said lowly

Celestiona did want he said and laid on the ground Deathwing laid beside her and slowly began to lick her wounds "A-ahhh." She cried

Deathwing kept her calm as he was trying to help her heal he knew that Alexstrasza or Ysera would be better help but he was not going to do that he stopped after a while and moved his face to hers "Shh it'll be ok." He whispered

Celestiona just laid there trying to not move, Deathwing had tried to keep his mate calm and Celestiona was trying to relax they didn't even notice that Tyrande and the other two night elves were watching them "What is he doing to that Twilight Dragon?" one of the elves asked

"I knew that Deathwing treasured his Twilight Flight but not like this…" the other said

"Don't move Celestiona I'll be right back…" Deathwing whispered

Deathwing got up and left again but he made sure his mate was more secure this time once he was out of sight Tyrande and come out and slowly headed towards Celestiona "Priestess…" one of the elves said

Tyrande didn't say anything just continued to the dragon she was right to her Celestiona had her eyes closed with some of the pain was still around her Tyrande then kneeled down the two elves didn't know what she was doing Celestiona then opened her eyes she was stunned to see a Night elf this close but she knew who this Elf was Tyrande looked at her something had told her to not be afraid of her she slowly brought her hand to Celestiona's snout the other Elves were really censured to it "Priestess no…" they said

Celestiona knew that Tyrande was not afraid Tyrande just held her hand out in front of the dragon's face to see what will happen, Celestiona looked at her for a while before she moved to face to Tyrande's hand letting her touch her and once she had Celestixia let her memories out to show Tyrande everything and when it was happening Tyrande was stunned to it seeing this Dragon's life and everything that had happened after a while Celestiona pulled her face away and opened her eyes Tyrande looked at her and lowered her hand "A Dragon that didn't want this life…" she said softly

Celestiona looked at her before she looked into the forest hearing something she then looked at Tyrande she nodded and left before Deathwing had come back to Celestiona he got to her and nuzzled her "Come on… let's go." He whispered

Celestiona got up then they both had flown away Tyrande and the other elves watched them then they looked at Tyrande "What were you thinking Priestess?" they asked

Tyrande looked at them "She seemed like a different kind of Twilight Dragon and when she moved her face to my hand she showed me her past…" she replied

"And what was her past?" they asked

"I'll explain with he get back to Darnassus, come on" Tyrande replied

The three of them left back to their base the two were so confused about it all but Tyrande she had seen hope in that Twilight Dragon she still had questions need to be answered and she hoped to see her again…


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight of Hope

The Dream

After the little Incident with the Mortals Deathwing made sure that where he was going to keep Celestiona safe was complete, and sure enough it was days after and Celestiona was actually glad it was done it was a fair size chamber maybe bigger than the one in Bastion of Twilight. Celestiona was resting but she was not really peaceful as she lowly whimpered in her sleep.

=Dreams=

Celestiona heared felt a chill go down her body she opened her eyes to find herself in Coldarra she lifted her head and looked around. What is going on? She asked herself

She got up and she heared something not too far from her she looked to see her mother and her siblings but they were not happy to see her, Celestiona was confused to this "What is going on?" she asked

"You are not one of us anymore." one of her siblings said

Celestiona was hurt to that she turned to them "No… I still am…." She replied

"No you're not… and you will never be again." Another sibling said

"Please you have to believe me… I'm not a monstrosity!" Celestiona cried as she looked at her mother "Mother please…"

Derivia looked away from her "I don't know you…" she replied

Celestiona was braking from within she was being rejected by her own family "Please let me prove it to you-." She cried

One of her siblings had smacked her in the face causing her to fall to the ground she cried in pain "We well end you Twilight Dragon." Her siblings said

"No please!" Celestiona cried

They were just crowding around her and as they were about to strike "ENOUGH!"

Everything vanished around her tho Celestiona was still on her side and cowering but she felt the soft grass under her she opened her eyes to see herself now in a vale of lush, green forest and winding, twisting, whimsical land formations, It was all cloaked in a soft mist of green. Stars twinkled above and almost danced merrily around in the night sky. "The Emerald Dream?" she asked lowly

"Well this is different even for me." A soft and sweet voice said not to far from her

Celestiona span her head around and her eyes widened to see a Green Dragon not too far from her but this was not just any green Dragon it was Ysera herself, Celestiona just cowered to see her there she didn't know what to do "Come on, I just took you from a nightmare and you are scared of me?" Ysera asked

Celestiona was confused to that "S-sorry?" she asked

Ysera moved to her and Celestiona just looked at her frozen in place "Young Dragon… I know you have been getting that nightmare for a while… but because of your kind I didn't even bother with it." Ysera said

Celestiona looked away and closed her eyes "But come to think of it… you are the first Twilight Dragon I has been able to see dreams from…" Ysera continued

Celestiona opened her eyes and looked at her "Come with me… I would love to know about you…" Ysera continued

Ysera moved away and she started to walk away it took Celestiona a while before she got up and followed her, she was confused as to why Ysera stopped her nightmare but at the same time she was grateful for it she followed Ysera for a while till they came to an area Celestixia was a little nervous, Ysera's Flight was everywhere and they all looked at her ready to attack "Stand Down, she is not here to attack anyone…" Ysera said

Her Flight looked at her "Lady Ysera… she's a Twilight Dragon and-."

"She is not like the others." Ysera replied

Celestiona was stunned to that "How did she get here?" a dragon drake asked

"I brought her here… now leave us I need to talk to her alone." Ysera replied

Ysera's flight was not too sure about this but they left their leader and Celestiona alone, Celestiona was stunned that Ysera knew something was different about her she looked at her "Come I won't hurt you…" Ysera said

Celestiona just looked at her before she moved to her slowly Ysera was not showing any anger towards her Celestiona was quit calm to it, once she was close enough she stopped and looked at the Dreamer Ysera smiled at her "Just lay down…" she said calmly

Celestiona did just that but never took her eyes off her and Ysera looked at her "So tell me, how are you so special to be the one I am able to see your dreams? She asked

Celestiona looked away "I don't know…" she replied

Ysera could see she was not accepting her role and it made her curios to it she lightly grabbed her chin and lifted it to make her look at her "I think you do Young Dragon…" Ysera said

Celestiona looked into her eyes for a while before she looked away again "What is your name?" Ysera asked

Celestiona looked at her "C- Celestiona …" she replied

Ysera looked at her part of her name sounded familiar to her but she couldn't place it "Can you tell me a little bit about yourself Celestiona?" she asked

"I-I don't know…" Celestixia replied

"I can see that you are confused and upset." Ysera said "That is what your dream is about anyway."

Celestiona closed her eyes and she bursted into tears lowering her head, Ysera was taken back to it she then took her under her wing and tried to comfort her "Shh no need to cry Celestiona." She said softly

Celestiona took the hug and put her head on Ysera's Shoulder sobbing she didn't know what to do with her life and it scared her "Calm down it'll be ok." Ysera softly said

After a while Celestiona finally stopped crying she pulled away from the Dreamer but still had her head down "I… I'm sorry." She said

"Don't be… this dream has gotten to you and whatever is going on in your life…" Ysera replied

Celestiona looked away again "Celestiona … you can tell me what is going on with you…" Ysera continued

"I… I can't." Celestiona replied

"Why is that?" Ysera asked

"I-if you knew… you'll get rid of me…" Celestixia replied

Ysera was confused to that "Celestiona … I have told you I will not… just tell me what is going on." She said

Celestiona looked at her then she sighed and looked down "I… I am c-close to Deathwing…" she said

"How so?" Ysera asked

Celestiona looked at her body and lifted her wings a little reviling scares on her body Ysera looked at them they confused her for a min before she recognised them she looked at Celestiona "You're his mate…" she said lowly

Celestiona looked away to that and more tears fell from her eyes, seeing her reaction to her saying that Ysera knew that Celestiona never wanted that she sighed and she took her in her wing again "Shh it's ok." She whispered

"I… I never wanted this… please… make it stop." Celestixia cried

"If I could I would Celestiona… but we can't change the past to make our lives better." Ysera replied

Celestiona didn't really want to hear that but she knew it was true "But this doesn't explain why you see the Blue flight in your dream…" Ysera continued

Celestiona pulled away and looked at her "I… I am not what I look to me Dreamer…" she said

This made Ysera really curios "Then tell me what you are?" she replied

"I *looks away* I don't know if this happened because…" Celestiona said

Ysera just watched her "Because what." she asked

"Because of…. My breath talent *looks at her*." Celestiona replied

Ysera was confused Celestiona sighed and got up "What do you mean Celestiona?" she asked

"My mother gave me this name because of my breath talent…" Celestiona replied

"Celestiona?" she asked

"No *looks at her* my name was changed because of Deathwing." Celestiona replied

Ysera was really confused to that "I was a Sapphire Blue Dragon, Deathwing turned me into this." Celestiona continued

Ysera was stunted to that "My other name... was Celestigosa." Celestiona continued

Ysera was in more shock "Derivia's missing daughter." She said lowly

Celestiona looked at her to hearing that "What?" she asked

"Celestiona how long have you been a Twilight Dragon?"

"Almost a year."

Ysera's eyes widened again "What?" Celestiona asked

"Your mother is going to be hurt to this…" Ysera said

Celestiona looked away to that "Celestiona … when you went missing she had us looking everywhere for you…" Ysera continued

Celestiona looked at her "S-she did?" she asked

Ysera nodded "She was worried sick same with Malygos… but we never found you…" she replied "What happened to you?"

Celestiona looked down and sighed "I was captured by Cho'gall and taken to Bastion of Twilight, I was going to be a sacrifice but Deathwing took me into the Twilight breeding chambers…" she said

Ysera was stocked to hear this "He put me in some strange machine and energies of Black and Twilight prised into me turning me into this…" Celestiona continued

"And because you are Unique Deathwing made you his…" Ysera replied

Celestiona nodded and tears started to fall down her face Ysera moved to her "Shh it's ok…" she whispered

Celestiona cowered into her "Celestiona you have to go back but if you need to talk to someone just dream me up and I well come to you…" Ysera said

Celestiona looked at her "O-ok." She replied

Ysera pulled away then she and the dream faded away from her, Celestiona woke up to find herself back in Grim Batol she noticed that Deathwing had curled himself around her she sighed and lowered her head as she thought what Happened in the Dream with the Dreamer.


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight of Hope

I Know You

Celestiona had been in and out of the new chambers looking seeing the Twilight's Hammer, the Twilight flight and many other things and she would without ever being seen she told Shaiona everything that was going on there. She knew about Deathwing's plan to get Deriviagosa but she still didn't know why he wanted her but she was not going to stop there she was going to find it out, Deathwing had started to mate with her once again he felt she was ready and it was time to do it with her.

They both had made several children together but what Deathwing didn't know because of Celestiona not being a full Twilight their children were not as well, Celestiona knew this and she eventually hoped to use them against him with the time was right but for now she remained with him and acted loving towards him tho she really didn't love him.

Celestiona was resting in the chambers When she suddenly heared something she opened her eyes and looked towards the entrance. What in the? She thought

Celestiona got up and she began to leave the chamber she heared a voice all through Grim Batol, she immediately recognised the voice she walked to the source it lead her to the Life-Binder's Cell and as she looked into the Cell she couldn't believe her eyes. He got her, he finally got her. She thought

Celestiona had just seen her mother laying on the ground, she walked into the Cell just to see what was going on and once she walked through she had looked behind her to see a Shield "What do you want?"

Celestiona looked at her mother as she glared at her "Just seeing what was in here is all." She replied

Deriviagosa looked at her funny, she got up and moved to her. That voice… I know that voice. She thought

Celestiona stood there and kept her eyes on Derivia she didn't know what she was doing "You are… different for a Twilight Dragon…" Derivia said

"I know that…." Celestiona replied

Deriviagosa continued to look at her something told her she knew this dragon but she was struggling to figure it out. "And I have not seen a Female Twilight in a while… how many of you are there?" she asked

Celestiona looked at her "There are lots of us…" she replied

Deriviagosa was about to replay to that when she looked deep into Celestiona's eyes, Deriviagosa became shocked and speechless to replay Celestiona looked at her funny she didn't know what she was thinking in her mind "What are you looking at?" she asked

Deriviagosa was trying to figure out what to say she knew those eyes she knew them well she just was in shock to see this "It can't be?" she said

Celestiona was even more confused "Celestigosa?" Derivia asked

Celestiona was stunned she was not expecting her mother to say her original name but she had to maintain her cover "Sorry? I don't know that name." she replied

Deriviagosa didn't believe her for a second she moved closer to her "I know those eyes of yours… you are my missing daughter." she cried

Celestiona moved away from her "I assure you I am not…" she replied

Deriviagosa was heartbroken now knowing what really happened to her daughter she was in shock "Celestiona."

Celestiona looked to see Deathwing at the entrance of the cell "My lord." She said

"Come here." He said

Celestiona did what he said and Deriviagosa watched with tears in her eyes to see this once, Celestiona was near him he moved his face to hers "Go back to the chamber… I'll be with you in a bit." He said

Celestiona nodded and she as she was about to leave Deathwing licked her face, Celestiona didn't flitch to it she was use to him doing that she then left the cell and was unseen before she hid herself so she hear what was going on in there "What have you done to her?" she heared her mother's voice cry out

Celestiona moved her face to see what with going on but she was not seen she saw that Deathwing moved closer to her "Why would you ask that Derivia?" he asked

Deriviagosa glared as she backed away from him "I know those eyes of hers you have done something to my daughter!" she shouted

Deathwing was kind of surprised to that "I knew she was Malygos' daughter but I didn't know she was yours…" he replied

Deriviagosa didn't like the look in he's eyes as he looked into hers "But you need not worry… she's mine now…" he continued

Celestiona then knew she was keeping her true self-hidden from Deathwing really well "You… you took everything she knew about me and her past…" Deriviagosa cried "You are nothing more than a Monster!"

Deathwing looked into her eyes he really didn't like that she called him that he growled and he pounded onto her Deriviagosa was stunned to that and so was Celestiona "You well never call me that Deriviagosa!" he growled

Deriviagosa just stared at him she had no idea what he was meaning to that Celestiona looked carefully and she had noticed the way he was over her mother's body she knew why he reacted to her calling him a monster he was almost the same way with her, she knew he wanted her mother as his other mate she then left to their chambers she didn't want to listen to this any longer once she got back into the chamber she laid down and waited for Deathwing to come into the chamber. I need to tell Shaiona. She thought

Celestiona closed her eyes and began to connect to Shaiona in Pandaria it took a while before she got to her. Celestiona… this is unexpected… Shaiona said to her telepathically

I know it is but you and I need to meet up sooner than normal Shaiona… Celestiona replied

What do you mean? Shaiona asked

I can't explain right now… Deathwing well be with me soon… Celestiona replied

Alright Celestiona… as soon as you are alone again call me and I'll meet you in our meeting spot. Shaiona said

Celestiona soon released her spell and she waited for her mate to come into the chamber had waited for a while before Deathwing came into the Chamber and he looked really mad about something he walked to her and laid beside her Celestiona looked at him "You alright my lord?" she asked

Deathwing looked at her and he nuzzled her "I am, just a little upset is all." He replied

"Anything I can do?" Celestiona asked

Deathwing pulled away and looked into her eyes "No it's fine Celestiona." He replied

Celestiona looked at him for a while before she laid her head down, Deathwing did the same but on her neck they both remained like that for a while before they fell asleep for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight of Hope

We'll Get Through this

The Next Day Deathwing was the first to wake he opened his eyes and lifted his head to see his Twilight Mate still resting beside him he smiled before he nuzzled her face, Celestiona let out a little moan to it Deathwing then pulled away, got up and left the room. Celestiona wake up minutes later she opened her eyes and shook her head before she got up she then looked around before she connected to the earth to tell Shaiona she was ready to talk.

After a little while Celestiona left the chamber and started to head out to her and Shaiona's meeting place Celestiona always made sure she was not seen as she was leaving Grim Batol, she got out ok and she headed to meet up with Shaiona. It took her a while but she finally got to the place she landed in the forest, she waited there for a while before he headed the sounds as a strong wind coming she looked up to see Shaiona flying to her the silver tinge in her wings made it easy to know it was her she landed and looked at Celestiona "Hello Celestiona." Shaiona said

"Same to you Shaiona." Celestiona replied

Shaiona smiled she liked that she had meet the first ever Twilight Dragon to not be under the Old Gods control "So what is it that you needed to tell me?" she asked

Celestiona looked into her eyes and took a deep breath "It appears we will not need to lure Deriviagosa to Deathwing… He has already captured her." She replied

This caught Shaiona by surprise Celestiona could see it in her face "Well then…" Shaiona said "I guess all we need to do is… *Looks at her* Celestiona?"

Celestiona shock her head and looked at her "Yes?" she asked

"Are you ok?" Shaiona asked

"Yes… Yes I am…" Celestiona replied

Shaiona didn't really believe her and she moved closer to her "You don't seem ok…" she replied

Celestiona looked at her before she looked away and sighed "Did something happen?" Shaiona asked

Celestiona was silent for a while before she took a deep breath and looked at her "I think Deriviagosa is heartbroken…" she replied

Shaiona just looked at her not sure what she was meaning "What do you mean?" she asked

"I didn't think… I went right up to her and she recognised me." Celestiona replied

Shaiona's eyes widened and Celestiona looked down "But I couldn't do what I wanted." She continued

"You maintained your cover I guess?" Shaiona asked

"Yes and now… she thinks I am gone." Celestiona replied

Shaiona looked into her eyes she knew the pain she was feeling she sighed "Celestiona I know how you feel about this." She said

Celestiona looked at her "You do?" she asked

"Yes." Shaiona replied

"How so?" Celestiona replied

"When I found out my father had fallen to madness I was heartbroken… well I was still very young before I was taken to Pandaria but I had a strong bond with him then." Shaiona replied

Celestiona looked at her "I didn't want to believe it at all I loved him and I knew he wouldn't have done this willingly." Shaiona continued

Celestiona was stunned to this "When you found out that Death- I mean Neltharion was still alive, how did you react?" she asked

"I was happy to know he was alive and… I have to set him free and your mother is the only way…" Shaiona replied

Celestiona looked away again "And the only way to set the plan more… is to not show her the truth about me…" she said

"Sadly yes but in time you well show her and your family the truth." Shaiona replied

Celestiona looked at her and smiled "Celestiona just keep you sighs on her and try to help her but make sure neither she or Deathwing finds this out this will be done and we well get it right." Shaiona continued

"I well." Celestiona replied

"Now go help her." Shaiona said

Celestiona was about to leave before she looked at her "Till we meet again." She replied then left

Shaiona watched her "Till we meet again." She said lowly before flying away

Celestiona flew back to Grim Batol she landed and walked through the halls and as she was passing the hallway to the Life-Binder's cell she heared piercing screams from Deriviagosa she looked towards that way. Is he doing what I think he is? She asked herself

These were not just screams she head a little bit of moaning as well, Celestiona slowly walked down towards the cell she peered her head around to see what was going on she was able to see through the gateway and her eyes widened to what she was seeing. I knew it! She thought

**(Sexual Themes Must be 18 and older to read this part)**

Celestiona was right about what Deathwing wanted from her mother, because there he was pinning Deriviagosa to the wall and forcefully thrusting into her quit roughly Celestiona was stunned to this was what she thought Deathwing was going to do with her mother. She heared her mother crying, screaming and begging for Deathwing to stop this but he was not listening to her Celestiona could see that her mother was slowly beginning to lose he her conscious she then faintly head "Pl-please s-st-stop…" Derivia cried

Celestiona noticed the looked on Deathwing's face as he looked at her mother "Why? I'm just starting to enjoy this…" he replied as he again licking her neck

Celestiona let out a low growl as she head Derivia whimper, Deathwing thrusted into Derivia again and she throw her head back "De-Deathwing!" she cried and moaned his name

Deathwing looked at Deriviagosa and grinned Celestiona knew he enjoyed that moan and all that was heared from them on was Deriviagosa screaming and moaning Deathwing's name

**(Over now)**

Celestiona then left not wanting to see this anymore she got to the chambers she couldn't believe that she was right about it. I must help my mother… she said to herself

Celestiona remained there for the night and fell asleep before Deathwing had returned to the chamber once he did he smiled to see her asleep he moved to her, laid next to her and cuddled with her "Sleep well my Twilight Mate." He whispered

Celestiona let out a purr to that and soon Deathwing himself had fallen asleep for the night.


	13. Author's Notes

**I am really sorry I have not been updating my stories like I want but it's a part of me part of my writer's block is because I get into one story and chapters come like crazy but then everything stops and for some reason I can't get back to the story sometimes it comes back and other did don't I Well try my best to get him done but right now Transformers Prime is stuck in my mind and I can't get Megatron out of my head and my transformers story is all I can think about right now again I will try to get them all done but it may take a while before it happens again sorry and I hope you enjoyed them**

**SoultheDragonPony**


	14. Author's Notes again

**I know I have not been updating my MLP, WOW, Sonic and Hobbit stories because lately my mind it stuck on Transformers Prime Especially Megatron :P and because of this... I have not been able to think on what to do in the other stories I'm really sorry about it I just can't help it and it sucks because I know that you all what to see more to the stories and my mind is like nope not happening I well try my best (and if I don't get annoyed with a TFP 'Role-Player') to get them done and out for you to read again really sorry**

**SoultheDragonPony~**


End file.
